Draco's Lust
by Merely Corroborative Detail
Summary: Or, how Draco Malfoy had his way with the Boy who Lived. Obviously, Boy on Boy action; don't read and flame if you're against that stuff. Also, bravo to anyone who can find where the little strophe at the beginning is from. Reviews are much appreciated.


_Love unrequited robs me of my rest_

_Love, hopeless love, my ardent soul encumbers_

_Love, nightmare-like, lies heavy on my chest_

_And weaves itself into my midnight slumbers_

More or less this was what Draco Malfoy was thinking that one dark –that is to say, average- night in the Slyhterin Boys' dormitory. That night, he couldn't sleep, for an unhealthy obsession with one of his classmates was in his head, and it wouldn't go away; lust took over his young soul, and finally he decided to spend all night plotting on how he would get said classmate.

"Mwa-ha-ha!"

The other Slytherins didn't mind his gloating. Evil laughter was somewhat of a House Tradition.

***

"Harry?" said Hermione "Are you sure this is where it is?"

"Yes" said Harry "The note says clearly at midnight behind the portrait of the Lady Novelist…"

It was far past dusk of the day after Draco's original plotting. The merry trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking -covered by the Invisibility Cloak and with the Marauder's Map in hand- down one of the many, many long and mysterious corridors of Hogwarts castle. The full moon shone through the endless series of tall windows on their left, casting its frigid light and ghastly on the stone walls to their right, whilst the ceiling was so high above them, they couldn't see where the walls ended. Here and there, the ancient suits of armour, sombre portraits and doors one wasn't sure had been there the day before really just added to the atmosphere.

"We really shouldn't be here…" complained Ron.

"Come on, Ron" said Harry "It's about Lord Voldemort!"

"No it's not!" said Ron "Just because you got an anonymous letter, it doesn't mean it has to be about You-Know-Who!"

"Ron, don't be silly" said Hermione "You know that everything that happens to us past the corroborative detail of our first three months at school has to do with You-Know-Who!"

Ron was at a loss for a moment.

"Yeah" he said "I guess… But I still think this is all very…"

"Hush" interrupted Harry suddenly "We're here!"

And indeed, they had arrived at the end of the hallway. Right in front of them was a life-sized portrait of a charming young Victorian lady; The three took off the invisibility cloak.

The Lady Novelist didn't seem surprised.

"Oh" she said with a cheerful smile "You're here!"

Harry was taken aback:

"You were expecting us?" he said.

"Of course I was expecting you…" said the Lady Novelist "Now come along, step inside!"

And she pulled aside, revealing a small passage going into the wall behind her portrait:

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about who called us here, would you?" said Ron.

"Oh, no…" said the Lady Novelist "I couldn't tell you… All information I got was from an anonymous envoy that sent me a letter through that singer that used to guard the Gryffindor Common Room. But don't worry, it's for the best… At least for some of you…"

She giggled.

"I don't like the sound of that…" said Ron. And for a moment, even Hermione seemed to agree with him.

"Well" said Harry "It doesn't seem too dangerous… I'll go in first… Lumos!"

He flicked his wand, lighting its tip up as was expected of the spell. Then, brave and daring as usual, Harry Potter climbed into the small passageway; of course, unbeknownst to him, that was exactly what had been planned.

But just as he was looking around inside, he heard the alarmed voice of Hermione behind him:

"Harry!" she cried "Someone's coming."

"What?" said Harry, turning around.

"It's Flitch!" said Hermione "I can see him on the map coming down this hallway!"

"This can't be good…" whimpered Ron "There's no way out. We're stuck! We're stuck, we're stuck, we're stuck, we're stuck!"

Indeed, already the paces of the caretaker could be heard.

"Who goes there?" shouted Flitch down the hallway.

And then, just as they were about to think of some wonderful and creative escape strategy, the portrait slammed back into place.

***

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione had managed to get away from Flitch using the invisibility cloak. But for Harry, things looked very grim: he was trapped behind the portrait of the Lady Novelist! Said Novelist, despite here initial sympathy, seemed right now to be completely ignoring his existence and paying no heed his continual shouts and banging on the (surprisingly hard) back of her cadre, and to be generally pretending nothing had happened. Furthermore, the secret "passage" he was in was turned out in fact to be pretty much just a long hole in the wall; probably an old hiding place, with leading to a dead end a few feet in.

"Let me out!" cried Harry "Let me out! What is this place!?"

But he suddenly stopped… for he heard steps coming down the hallway. Someone was approaching, and he certainly wasn't in a position where he wanted to be found. Harry leaned up against the back of the portrait and listened carefully; and to his surprise, he heard a very familiar voice speak.

"Thank you very much, kind damsel" it said in an almost sneering tone "As you requested, I agreed to have your membership in the Young Portrait Ladies' Cooking Club upgraded to Gold."

"Oh, Master" said the Lady Novelist "Thank you!"

From behind the portrait, Harry gasped:

"Bribery!" he muttered under his breath. The familiar voice continued:

"But now, if you please… I should very much like you to fulfil the second part of our agreement."

"Ah…. Most certainly, Master!"

And then all of a sudden, without any warning, the portrait pulled aside. And Harry, who had thitherto been up leaning on said portrait tumbled out, not having time do anything as a cloaked figure standing just outside pointed its wand at him, and shouted:

"Petrificus Totalus!"

***

The cloaked figure was living out the triumph of a lifetime. He'd sent away the Lady Novelist –and cast the Obscuro spell on her portrait just in case she inadvertently stumbled back in-, taken Harry's wand, and tied him by the hands to a gargoyle on the wall using a summarily invoked rope. Then, he unveiled himself; and just to see Potter's reaction, he pronounced the counter-curse:

"Finite Incantatem"

And Harry couldn't believe his eyes:

"Draco Malfoy!" he exclaimed in horror.

And it was indeed, Draco Malfoy. Under his cloak he'd been shirtless, and now he was standing there in the moonlight, looking upon the tied up Harry Potter; and very good he looked too. Pure blood surely must tone muscles.

"So, pretty one" said Draco "In my power at last!"

"Shut up Malfoy" said Harry "You sound like some badly written villain from a second-rate black-and-white film…"

"Well, yes" said Draco "But I still have you in my power!"

And he began to close in on Harry, putting his hand on the other boy's chest and looking for the buttons on his shirt.

"What do you want?" shouted Harry.

"Oh, Potter" said Malfoy, unbuttoning the topmost button "I think it's quite obvious what I want."

He unbuttoned another one; and continued with the third and the fourth, all whilst touching Harry's naked skin under the white shirt and robes.

"You have quite a build, don't you Potter" he said "All that Quidditch I fancy?"

His hand caressed Harry's naked chest, feeling the frantic heartbeat of the boy who lived under the hard pectorals; and from the look on his face, Malfoy could tell that Potter began to realize where this was going. Both the boys' blood was running fast and hot through their veins: one's in malicious glee, and the other's in fear but also in dreaded excitment.

"You planned all this?" cried Harry.

"Who else has the connexions to get portraits into clubs?" said Malfoy "I even animated a suit of armour down the hallway to stand guard for us…"

"You're insane!" cried Harry "Let go of me!"

"Or what?" said Malfoy, who was now already at Harry's abdomen.

"Or I'll… I'll…" said Harry.

"Tell on me?" said Malfoy "I don't think so… Imagine the headlines 'Boy Who Lived Raped by Classmate'; like your reputation needed more tarnishing, filthy half blood!"

"Shut up!" cried Harry "Shut up, or I swear that I'll…"

But he stopped suddenly. For just then, Draco suddenly shoved his hand down Harry's pants; and therein, he discovered something that made him fill with an almost daemonic joy, and Harry turn red with shame:

"Well, well, Potter" said Malfoy mockingly "It seems that I'm not the only one to in here who wants this…"

He firmly grabbed Harry's erection; of course, he himself was already hard as a rock.

"It's… it's the stress…" stuttered Harry, looking away "I… It… it happens…"

He was so embarrassed right now that he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Oh, yes, the stress" said Malfoy with sadistic irony "Of course it's the stress… Oh, Potter listen to yourself! You're loving this, that's obvious… Why don't you just be a good boy about it and let me handle you…

"Never!" cried Harry. But this only made Draco want him more. And with one hand, he grabbed Harry's behind, and with the other, he unbuttoned Harry's pants.

"Potter" said Malfoy "You are the most impertinent, dim-witted and foolhardy half-blood I've ever seen…"

"Well, you're a poor metaphor for racial supremacists in the wizard world!" cried Harry.

"Pretentious nobility…" said Draco "And you need a lesson in manners.

"I hate you, Malfoy!" cried Harry.

"Well, I love you, Potter!" cried Draco.

Then, all of a sudden, he kissed him; and it felt so good that for a moment Harry was paralyzed again, this time by a force stronger than magic. For during what seemed like an eternity under the pale moonlight in the ancient halls, the two boys kissed passionately and their half-naked bodies were slathered on each other, filling them with excitement on their naked touch.

Harry's pants fell to the ground; Draco's felt like they were going to explode. The blonde finally pulled away:

"Now" he said "Enough of that… I have some more carnal business to take care of!"

And with that, he pulled down his own pants and knickers; and at long last, he triumphantly releasing his own throbbing member, so big it almost made Potter's jaw drop:

"Oh yes!" he cried almost in ecstasy. This was his victory; this was his dream; this was the crowning of all the fantasies he'd had ever since the very first day he'd met Harry Potter at school.

"S—t, Draco!" cried Harry "That's the biggest c—k I've ever seen!"

"Well that's pure Malfoy blood to you" said Draco with a grin.

And all night long he made love to Harry Potter.

***

The next day, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he hadn't seen or done anything special after they left. Generally, both he and Draco acted as if the incident had never happened in any way, apart from Harry continually complaining when he sat and got up about a pain in his behind. You see, Draco's little stunt would leave him sore for well over a week at the rate this was going.

But in potions class, when Professor Snape was looking the other way, Malfoy sent a curious little note on a piece of parchment to Harry:

"_You had a good night yesterday, didn't you?"_ it read.

He smiled as Harry scribbled the answer and sent it back to him.

"_Same place same time tonight"_

Then, Draco wrote:

"_I love you, you feisty half-blooded tabloid celebrity" _

And when Harry looked up at him, Draco put on a sly but also curiously loving grin, and sent him a silent kiss. Then, he made a very sexual and not nearly as romantic gesture with his tongue.

"Mister Malfoy!" suddenly shouted Snape "I don't know which girl you're doing that with, but I pray you to cease immediately!"


End file.
